elementalist44fandomcom-20200214-history
Techniques
I'm changing the name to just Techniques. This is the CLOSEST the Elementalist series will have to Jutsus or Spells, even then not by that much since everyone does them differently. You know how you can change every property of an Element to whatever you want? (transmuted flow btw) Yeah well if you change certain variables in a certain way, it'll do something specific that is generally the same regardless of who's doing it. That's a technique. Some are easier than others. All the useful ones are pretty difficult to be perfectly honest. There's no prerequisites to being able to use these. Just know how to do it, and be able to do it without hurting yourself. Everyone does techniques differently. Because everyone has their own style of using Magic; not everyone's gonna be able to the same thing in the same way. NO JUTSU/SPELL SHIT THIS ISN'T NARUTO At the end of the day, the power of a Mage is only limited by their imagination. List of Techniques Fire Magic stuff Safe Flames Just turn down the Heat and Burn Speed to 0. That's it really. Very simple technique that even someone with 25% control over FIre Magic could use. (Same Lighting effect as the Dark Star) Cremation Flames Burn speed up to max. Heat level doesn't really matter, but not many people can separately control Heat and Burn Speed, so eh. This shit will hurt. Like damn. Get with with a blast of these, you've probably lost a limb. Steam Magic Stuff Vape Heat down to minimum. Erosion level just a bit above your normal. Cloudiness up to max. Visibility/Transparency right the fuck down. You can kind of change the taste of it, but not enough to be notable. Amorphous clouds Not really a variable of actual steam (more like a leftover from when this was closer to ACTUAL Magic tbh) but if you're really good at changing the appearance of your Steam Magic, you can make it look like a physical object. And feel like a physical object, too. Basically perfect Illusions. If you turn down how fast it dissolves back into Flow (takes a lot of skill), they could stay in this disguised form forever. Water Magic Stuff Fishbowl Haven't mentioned it before, but Flow technically isn't affected by gravity. This technique abuses the fuck out of that. Turn that shit down, like, ALL the way down. Then you've got yourself a fishbowl; a floating bubble of water that maintains it's shape even after the Link between it and the person who Transmuted it is broken. They pop and dissolve if they're touched too hard. Water Jets No stylish name, but if you shoot Water Magic REALLY hard, you can reach up to like 5000 psi. Ice Magic Snow No need to be specific, but you can also Transmute Flow into Snow, via Ice Magic. Snow Puffs NOT TO BE CONFUSED WITH SNOW POFFS And going by what I just said, mess around with the variable a bit more, and you've got yourself a really lightly packed ball of Ice Magic. Sparkles in the light real nice, too. Unmeltable Ice Stop it from being dissolved like it normally would. bam Wind Magic Air Pressure Manipulation Even being able to control the pressure of the Wind Magic you transmute is a feat in and of itself. So hmph. Pellets But, if you're really shit at it, the best you can pull of are these little balls of dense Wind Magic. Or tiny little vacuums that make a pop sound if you touch them Sand Silk If you make the grains of sand REALLY SMALL, you've basically got yourself Water Magic. If also feels really nice to control, apparently. Grindwheel Quite the opposite to this, make the grains as large and sharp as you can, and make that body of Transmuted Flow spin REALLY fast, that's a grindwheel. This is the most dangerous one if you ask me. Earth Warming Pebbles Exactly what it says on the tin Lava (Sparks) * Small sparks of lava that sizzle with a really satisfying sound when they come into contact with an object. * Fizzle out within seconds Wind (Pressure Manipulation) * Exactly as it sounds. you be controlling the wind and shit Sand (GrindWheel) * (This is the best one If you ask me) * Super fast spinning formations the sharpest, roughest sand creatable by the user. * Will grind up anything it touches with ease. (ouch ;-;) Earth (Gravity Manipuation) * All the tsuchikage's jutsu's + some of my stuff: * Daichi Yamazaki's gravity orbs she uses to fly/attack * Zeleno's orbital caskets. * The slates Beatrix Tilt uses to communicate Lava (Molten Meltdown) * Anything the user's lava touches melts and turns into a lava-like substance. Category:Magic and Stuff